1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making decorative staple strips, more particularly to a method involving the use of an adhesive for making decorative staple strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,991 discloses a method for making decorative staple strips. The method includes inserting a metal sheet into a die configured to cut all the way through portions of the metal sheet to form at least one strip of staples, each having prongs and a bridging web. Each two adjacent staples are interconnected by at least one readily frangible segment of non-cut metal sheet. The prongs are then bent and the strip of staples is separated from the cut metal sheet by cutting techniques. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in order to separate each staple 11 from an adjacent one of the staples 11, slits 10 are formed using cutting techniques. Since the readily frangible segment 111 is required to be as small as possible to facilitate discharging of the staples 11 from a stapler (not shown), the width (d1) of the slits 10 thus formed is relatively small. As a consequence, the cutting tool (not shown) used for forming the slits 10 is required to be very sharp, which has to be replaced when blunt and thus has a short service life. In addition, the presence of the readily frangible segment 111 required for keeping the staples 11 in a strip 1 during the cutting and bending operations results in an undesired sharp protrusion after separation from the staple strip 1, which not only can accidentally wound a person, but also has an adverse effect on the appearance of the staple 11. Moreover, control of the quality of the readily frangible segment 111 is relatively difficult. As a consequence, the size of the readily frangible segment 111 may be too large, which results in difficulty in discharging of the staple 11 from the staple strip 1 thus formed, or too small, which breaks undesirably when the staple strip 1 thus formed falls to the ground.